Transformers: A Giant Hazard
by WolfPrime567
Summary: 2 months have passed since Blackwolf and Arcee encountered Airachnid, now something much stronger appears, could it be the end to them, or Ratchet's sanity? Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blackwolf P.S: please review and give me your opinion your thoughts are important too, give me your opinions on my stories. and Im sorry my stories are short, theyre leading up to my big project
1. Chapter 1

**It's been two months since the incident with Airachnid, the Autobots were greatly discouraged when the news that MECH still lived reached them, but they were quickly reassured by Optimus's leadership, but lately nothing has happened, no Decepticon threats and no sign of MECH, just silence. But the Autobots are unaware of what the Decepticons or MECH are now planning. Now the family of Autobots were growing bored and some anxious, except Optimus, and one welcomed the peace and quiet, Ratchet. However they wouldn't have ever been prepared for what was coming.**

Arcee walked sown the halls of Omega one, she activated her comm device and connected with Jazz. "Jazz?" she asked stopping to talk. "Hey Cee. Whats up?" he asked over the comm. "Nothing, just wondering if you needed extra help?" she asked, desperate to get some work. "Nah, I think we're good...wait a sec, oh this is incredible, you the great Arcee, are bored!" he laughed. "What?! No! I...I'll talk to you later." she frowned, being embarrassed by Jazz as she closed her comm link channel.

Jack was at K.O Burger for another three hours, Jazz and Bumblebee were out scouting for energon mines, Ironhide and Bulkhead were on patrol, so it was just Arcee, Ratchet, Optimus, Miko, Raf, and Blackwolf at base. But Blackwolf wasn't anywhere to be seen. She started looking by looking in his quarters, but he wasn't there, then up top, outside the base, but no such luck. She found Ratchet, working on the groundbridge. "Hey Ratchet, have you seen Blackwolf anywhere?" she asked him, wanting to find her secret lover. "I believe Blackwolf was headed to the training room, last I saw him." he informed, turning back to his work.

When she got to the training room she found him there, fighting holographic vehicons. They were harmless but had the same fighting moves and could be touched as if they were actually vehicon, she watched them all appear in waves, down they all dissipated with his strikes. He fought fierce, readying for the next real fight. He finally finished and ended the session. He was now exhausted after three hours of training. He turned to see Arcee walking towards him, he smiled and walked to meet her half way. They embraced in a hug, not afraid to show affection since they were alone. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. They broke their embrace and sat down to talk.

"Arcee, you're too anxious to move on to the next fight before you finish the first." he chuckled, looking at the unamused look on her faceplate. "Ha-ha, very funny, you're lucky I love you or I'd have smacked that grin off your faceplate. "Hey I'm just saying that you need to at least try and relax, fighting a battle is one thing, looking for a battle is another, slow down and relax a little, enjoy the time we don't have to worry about the cons." he explained, she looked frustratedly and realized he was right.

"Okay, I'll try and relax a little..." she mumbled. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him a little more, "Good, cause I wanna see you try to beat my high score." he smirked looking to his recent score he was right below Optimus's high score, but then again nobody had ever managed to beat Optimus. But right below his score was Arcee's. "You beat my high score! How is that possible?" she asked angrily and cunfused. He just laughed, seeing her reaction.

"Now the only way to have your place back is to beat me." he smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"I guess so." he said in a smug tone.

"You know you can be a real aft sometimes." she chuckled along with him.

"Alright, let's do this!" he stated as they walked to the training floor. Blackwolf pressed a button on his side and in the middle of the room formed an energon barrier to split their fighting areas. The mechanical voice of Teletraan 1 announced, **"MATCH STARTING IN FIVE SECONDS" "FIVE"** they readied themselves. **"FOUR"..."THREE"..."TWO"..."ONE"..."BEGIN"** the voice said as the vehicon holograms appeared.

Down the holograms fell, one by one, group by group, Blackwolf may have been slower but he was still fast, even for his size, he threw a punch at one, grabbed one behind and slammed it on the ground, he really did fight like a wolf, always aware of his surroundings, when the enemy will strike, and when to strike. Arcee however fought in strive, one by one she struck them down, she may have been small, but if you were hit by one of her roundhouse kicks, you weren't going to see straight for a week.

Blackwolf looked at the scoreboard while fighting, he was winning! But then he thought, while striking at several holograms, "Will she lose her momentum if I win this? Ugh, I'm NEVER going to hear the end of this…she is lucky I love her." he settled. Making one wrong move he missed one of the holograms and he lost points dropping him barely below Arcee. Then a buzzer was heard and the lights came back on, the holograms disappeared. The scoreboard appeared, Arcee's score appeared first, **"10,938 Pts."** Blackwolf's score appeared next, **"10,898"**

He shut his eyes, ready for the gloats, when he heard Arcee say nothing. He opened his eyes to see her in front of him. All in one motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. His optics flew open, not expecting what she did, he eventually relaxed into the passionate kiss, closing his eyes, and bringing his servos down to her waist. They finally separated both panting, both from the exhaustion of the match, and the kiss. She leaned to the side of his helm where his ears would be (if either of them were human) and whispered to him, "Thanks for letting me win." His optics showed confusion, but then he melted when she snuggled her helm to his. Just then they heard their comms open, "Arcee? Arcee?" spoke the voice of Ratchet. She growled in frustration with the medic interrupting them…again. This wasn't the first time Ratchet had interrupted them when they were embracing each other. "Yes Ratchet?" she answered frustratedly.

"You and Blackwolf need to get in here, something's happened." he said closing the comm link. She huffed, then looked at Blackwolf seductively, "To be continued." she purred. He let his spark calm down when they walked back to the main room. Everyone was there watching the screen, there was an icon heading into the atmosphere of Earth. "What is it?" asked Arcee.

"It's an unusually very large stasis pod." explained the medic. Blackwolf looked at the size of the Icon got worried about, who or what it was. "Who would be large enough to need a stasis pod that large?" he asked. All of them seemed to think over this, even Optimus seemed to be in thought over this. "Or more importantly is it a bot, or is it a con, or a neutral?" asked Jazz, worried that the large pod carried an EXTREMELY large decepticon.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus, Blackwolf, Arcee, Jack, and Ratchet all went out to find this stasis pod, and find out who or what it was. Everyone was driving while Optimus flew overhead, he then spotted the crash site. "Autobots, I've located the stasis pod, uploading coordinates now." he informed, flying to the crater. They all drove to the spot and there they saw it, a large container looking stasis pot, It was larger than Optimus, even in his 2.0 body. "Arcee and Jack, search around in case you see any signs of the Decepticons." he ordered them as they walked over to keep watch.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Blackwolf slid down to the pod, there was a control to open the house like stasis pod. "Ratchet, begin working on opening the pod." he ordered to the medic.

"Right away Optimus." he answered walking to the controls and getting to work. "Who do you think will be in there?" asked Blackwolf. Optimus thought about all the very large Decepticons, and Autobots. Only two matched this size. A decepticon this large would have to be Bruticus, but he would arrive as the separate Combaticons. And only one Autobot fits that description, but that would be-" he was interrupted by a mechanical roar, he looked to Ratchet who had gotten the pod opened. "Autobots, fall back!"he yelled as they scrambled to get up Optimus flew up, Blackwolf got up and gave Ratchet his servo and hoisted him up.

"What in Primus's name is happening?!" Arcee yelled, having heard the noise.

"The pod is opened, and I don't know who the frag is inside!" exclaimed Blackwolf. But then they felt the ground shake, and saw as a giant metal T-rex slowly walk up the slope. It had glowing red eyes, most was metallic silver, except the lower body was golden. It looked towards them, and showed it's metal teeth to the group. "Arcee, grab Jack and prepare to get him to safety." Optimus whispered. The titan roared again. "NOW!" Optimus yelled as Arcee grabbed Jack, transformed, and drove off. Optimus and Blackwolf opened fire, but their shots just bounced off. Ratchet got flung into several trees by it's tail. It seemed to just wanna keep destroying whatever it could.

It opened it's mouth and they saw the fumes of fire, "DUCK!" yelled Blackwolf as he pushed Optimus to the ground before the flames hit. They got back up but the mechanical beast was preparing to attack. "Autobot's, RUN!" Optimus yelled as he grabbed Ratchet and carried him with Blackwolf in tow. The metal monster was right after them, crushing trees in it's way. They saw as Arcee came running in their direction. "NOT THIS WAY!" Blackwolf yelled to her. She saw it coming and turned tail as well. Their hopes of escape were erased when they came to a cliff. "Arcee why are you here? I ordered you to get Jack to safety!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Jack's safe, I hid him, but I wasn't leaving you three alone!" she explained her actions. They then felt the stomps get closer, the ground shaking even more, and the thuds even louder.

"Autobots, Prepare to make a stand!" Optimus ordered drawing the Star Saber. Blackwolf stood in a battle stance, as did Arcee as they readied for their possible dooms.

The metal dinosaur appeared and the small group of Autobots charged at it. It rammed Optimus out of the way, Blackwolf leaped at it but the thing turned and swatted him with it's tail. Arcee blasted her arm cannons at it, which only seemed to make it angrier. It threw her down with one charge. It stood over her, ready to deliver the killing blow to her. When she closed her optics awaiting the end, nothing happened. She opened her optics and saw that Blackwolf had grabbed it's jaws holding it back, but his optics, they were deep red, much deeper than his old Decepticon optic color, when he saw Arcee near death he felt a deep anger and fury in is spark build up, he wasn't letting anything hurt his beloved Arcee. He switched his right servo to it's cannon and fired into the giant's mouth. It made it's mechanical roar in pain, it walked away for a moment before growing more angry and charging at Blackwolf, it roared ferociously and he challenged it with his own roar of battle, once it got too close he slid to the left side of its large head, used his right arm, and threw it over his head. Arcee was shocked at what he was doing, he was fighting it. Optimus too was shocked when he saw the display. Blackwolf leaped and mid air, switched to his right arm cannon and blasted at it's head, stunning it, and came down slamming his fist onto it's head.

It got back up and tried to fight but Blackwolf kicked it back to the ground, he pulled out his blades and held them to the beast's large neck. "If you hurt or so much as even touch her again, I will bury my blades as far as they can go through your spark." he threatened, slightly calming down, his optics returning to their bright yellow.

Blackwolf stood up, victorious, with the opportunity to end this titan's life when Optimus stopped him. "Stay your blades soldier, this one isn't an enemy." Optimus informed, Blackwolf was thinking his leader was crazy until the giant, metal T-Rex slightly stood up. It's body started shifting. It formed up into a huge titan looking transformer, he was nearly three times Blackwolf's height. His chest and upper torso was gold, his head and other features were black, and he had a red, visor instead of optics, he also showed no mouth. On his side was the hilt of what probably formed into a giant sword.

But then the titan spoke, "Me Grimlock sorry for hurting smaller bots. Me Grimlock was angry." the giant apologized. All their optics flew open except Optimus whose optics only widened slightly and Ratchet who was still knocked out cold. "It is good to have you back Grimlock." Optimus said, looking at the old Autobot war titan.

"Well Grimlock...welcome to Earth and Team Prime." Optimus nervously greeted the giant bot.

 **(Omega Two, Nevada)**

Several hours later, the bots were being patched up, but Grimlock was having trouble moving within the base, due to his large size. Finally Ratchet awoke and saw the titan and was struck with fear. He dropped to his knees, "My equipment is as good as scrap metal." he exclaimed sadly.

Blackwolf walked in and the giant saw him and walked slowly to him. "You fight well, you beat me Grimlock in battle, not many who could beat me, you are truly honorable warrior." he congratulated him.

"Thanks big guy, but know that you have to watch your anger, I don't want to see any of my family threatened by one of it's own members." Blackwolf explained to the giant, giving him a slight warning. Grimlock nodded understandingly and turned to Optimus. Blackwolf remembered how late it was and made his way for his quarters, ready to get some rest.

Optimus still had questions for the old Dinobot leader to answer."Grimlock, why did you come to Earth?" he asked, Grimlock sighed, knowing his story would have to be revealed.

"The others are dead, Shockwave killed them, we fell for ambush, I wake up, the others dead around me, Shockwave planning something big, and is making things that terrify even me." the titan explained, Optimus sighed, knowing Grimlock and Shockwave's past.

"I'm sorry for your losses Grimlock, I am sure they all died with honor, fighting for the glory of Cybertron, and whatever he plans, we will face it, no matter the situation or risk." The Prime explained, Grimlock seemed to calm at those words.

Blackwolf arrived to his door, he typed in the key-code and let it slide open, when he entered, it was dark and he saw those gorgeous blue optics with pink rings peering at him, he felt his spark melt. "You're always going to get me at the most unexpected moments, aren't you?" he asked the femme.

"Yup." she cooed. He chuckled as he got in and laid next to her. She shifted over and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. They held the kiss for minutes before separating. Just as she did earlier, she held her helm against his, being around him made her feel safe, loved, wanted. After a short while she finally leaned into his chest and slowly drifted off into sleep mode.

He looked at her and remembered how lucky he was, how great life was for him right now, how his life had truly changed for the better. He slowly drifted off thinking, "Heh, now a cybertronian dinosaur, what else is next?"

He then closed his optics and went into sleep mode.


End file.
